


my inner demon (daemon) wants you

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Animal Transformation, Because of Reasons, Bestiality, Daemon Touching, F/M, Fox Stiles, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wet & Messy, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the many special moments Derek and Stiles share with their daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. taking care of them

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I actually wrote this. *sweat drop*. Um, well, I guess I should warn you all and say that this contains bestiality, meaning animals are touched in a sexual (though consensual) way. So if you think that this isn't for you, turn away now. If you do decide to throw abuse at me just know that I did warn you at the beginning. I personally do not condone this behaviour outside of the world of fiction, this is merely a fantasy and nothing but that.

Stiles and Derek are lounging on the couch together, their daemons a silent presence next to them. Stiles's fox is curled up in his lap, asleep as he softly cards his fingers through her tawny red fur, while Derek's wolf is snoozing beside him as he gently rubs her belly, her midnight coat sleek and warm under his hand.  
  
Both men are talking in hushed whispers, careful not to wake their daemons. They've both been thinking about bringing up the conversation, it was just a guessing game as to who would.   
  
When Derek asks him, breaches the subject that's been on his mind for the past few weeks, Stiles blinks in shock. "Wow. Um. Are you sure? I mean, Gem is docile and all but, y'know, she's only ever had my fingers. She might freak."   
  
Derek chuckles, green eyes twinkling. "Lexi too. She trusts you. I'm sure Gem is the same, right?"   
  
Stiles nods. "Well, yeah, of course she does. We've been together for more than three years, after all. She's even been all up in your wacky sleep patterns lately." He smirks. "Discreetly trying to sneak out of bed never gets past a fox's ears."   
  
"Reminds me of someone I know," Derek teases. "Lexi's got a keen sense of smell. Hiding yourself away in the bathroom will never work, you know."  
  
Stiles huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. "We're as bad as each other, then."  
  
"The only bad thing we're doing is sneaking away to take care of it ourselves instead of letting us do it for each other." Derek winks, Stiles raising his eyebrows in disbelief.   
  
"You're always asleep when I need you and I'm out like a light whenever you need me. It's just that unbelievable," he sighs. "I think it's got something to do with what you said earlier. Before, uh, before I got that idea we were perfectly in sync with each other's needs. Gem's been kind of twitchy lately, too. She probably knows what we've been trying to decide."  
  
Derek hums in agreement. "Huh. Now that I really think about it, Lexi _has_  been acting kind of off for the past couple weeks. Nothing too weird, ah, just small things. Like yesterday, when I was cleaning up your mess."   
  
" _Excuse_  me, Mr. I'm-So-Clean-I-Have-to-Pick-Up-My-Boyfriend's-Underwear," Stiles snaps playfully.   
  
Derek snorts, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, as I was putting them away Lexi decided to bury her nose in them. I brushed her off and held them away from her but she just went right back. Kept sniffing your boxers."   
  
A faint blush rises on Stiles's cheeks, splattering his pale skin in an adorable flush of pink. "Gem dozed off in your shirt draw just the other day. I found her wrapped around your favourite Henley, snuffling against the material."  
  
"Do you think—" Derek starts, swallowing roughly.  
  
Stiles smiles nervously, dimples peeking through. "Yeah, big guy. We're doing it." He tenderly scratches behind Gem's ear, peaceful and content as he watches her chuff happily in her sleep. "Tonight." 

 ***

When their daemons wake up, things start to get a little bit kooky. Gem excitedly circles around Stiles's feet, nosing at his calves as her tail swishes from side to side.  
  
"Whoa. Gem,  _hey_ , clam down!" he laughs. Her only reply is to nip at his heels before dashing down the hallway and up the stairs. He turns to Derek to see his boyfriend suppressing a laugh behind his fist, looking down at his feet where Lexi is rubbing up against his legs, staring up at him pleadingly with bright blue eyes. " _Dude_. Our daemons have lost it."  
  
Derek bends down, stroking over Lexi's hide. She barks, jumps up and paws at his knee, before joining Gem's route down the hall and up the stairs. "Yeah, uhm, I don't know what's got into them."  
  
"May just be what we decided," Stiles says, hinting with a quirked eyebrow. Derek's eyes widen and he gulps.  
  
"You think they  _heard_  us?" he chokes.   
  
Stiles shrugs. "What else could it be? They've been acting strange ever since we both thought about doing this. And I bet you they did some witchy daemon juju to mess up our sleep patterns. Der, they know it'll drive us crazy. It  _has_  been! It's all part of their plan, I tell you."  
  
Derek shuffles his feet, blinking in confusion and wonder. "Are you saying that our daemons have been playing us this whole time?"  
  
Stiles snaps his fingers. "That's  _exactly_  what I'm saying. Derek, they want it too. They've been _scent marking_."   
  
"Oh,  _shit_ ," Derek mutters. It's all clear now. "What do we do?"   
  
Stiles licks his lips, eyes glinting as pools of amber darken in arousal. "What else?" He slithers over to Derek's side, skating his fingers over the denim covering the man's cock. Derek moans, biting his tongue. "We go up there and we take care of them."

***

Gem and Lexi are waiting on the bed as they enter the bedroom, their ears flicking to the sound of their footsteps and their nostrils flaring.   
  
Stiles exhales on a shaky breath when Lexi stares at him, stretches her legs out, back bowing as she lets out an impatient _woof_.   
  
Derek just stands there, anxious anticipation seeping into his bones when Gem lifts a paw and rubs it across her cheek in a lazy habit, her grey eyes sharp and vigilant as they meet his own.  
  
"They're gorgeous," he breathes, sitting down on the bed. Stiles nods, following Derek's lead.  
  
In an instant Lexi is leaping onto Stiles's chest. She starts to lick his face, rough tongue swiping across his skin. It feels so similar to Derek's stubble, the sharp sandpaper texture scraping deliciously.   
  
"W-Wow. She's… She's never done that before." Derek watches, baffled as his daemon attacks Stiles's face in wet, sloppy kisses. His dick throbs and he gasps.  
  
It's turning him on.  
  
A weight shift in the bed alerts him of Gem's presence, the fox sauntering up to him. She rubs her face over his stubble, her nose gently bumping along his cheek as she purrs a low, vibrating tune against him.  
  
"Hey there," he murmurs, closing his eyes and tipping his chin up, bearing his throat. Gem ducks down and nips at his neck, biting and licking in between rushes of hot, panted breath. He groans in the back of his throat. She's overeager just like Stiles.  
  
"Derek, we gotta wrangle then in," Stiles chokes out on bated breath, arching up as Lexi starts pawing at his crotch, nosing at the denim. "Or I'm going to cream my pants like a bloody teenager."   
  
"Lexi,  _heel_ ," Derek commands, voice hoarse as Gem bathes his collarbone in sticky saliva, tasting the sweat from his skin.  
  
A few seconds pass. 

Stiles sighs in relief, finally being able to sit up as Lexi retreats with her head bowed at her partner's order. He glances over to Derek and sees Gem's snout buried in his boyfriend's throat. Derek's eyes are closed, head rolling from side to side, keening in small, high notes.  
  
" _Gem_ , come," he commands. Gem stops immediately, head raising slowly as she blinks owlishly at him. "Yes, you," he chuckles, patting the spot beside him. She does, butting her face into his arm, nuzzling it affectionately.   
  
"I don't think we thought this through," Derek manages to say, hair sticking up in disarray, his skin shiny and wet with saliva from Gem's tongue.  
  
"I know. That was pretty wild," Stiles agrees. He pats Gem's head. "Maybe we should try it again tomorrow? When they've calmed down."  
  
Derek nods, relieved. "That would be best, yes. But…" He moves over to Stiles, kissing the stretch of skin below Stiles's ear. "I think we can fit in some playtime before then."  
  
Stiles grins. "Oh, I like the way you think."

***

The next morning, instead of the sunlight awakening Stiles and Derek from their slumber, they're greeted by daemons nosing at their stomachs.  
  
"Gem, stop it," Stiles groans, opening his eyes. He gawks, absolutely speechless when he notices that it's Lexi, her snout running through the hairs of his treasure trail. "Lexi, what're you doing?"  
  
"Exactly what Gem is," Derek tiredly replies, glancing down to see Stiles's fox bumping her nose against his abdominal muscles, interested in the ridges under her nose.  
  
"At least they're calm?" Stiles hedges, huffing quietly to contain a laugh.  
  
"You're right," Derek yawns. He brings his hand down to card his fingers through the fine fur on Gem's head. She responds by trotting up to his face, resting her nose against his own so she can stare directly into his eyes and purr. They're a light grey today, tiny flecks of hazel glittering the inner ring. Her pupils are large, fully dilated. A sign of arousal. "But, uh, I think Gem wants, um, y'know…"  
  
"Oh. Well, uh… Lexi does too," Stiles squeaks. Derek turns to see his daemon rutting against Stiles's hip, chuffing. Crap.  
  
"Do you… Should we guide each other through it?" he asks, glancing at Stiles's face. He knows what Lexi likes, can remember all the ways to make her quiver and shake, knows where to touch, the sweet spot that has her whining and panting as she reaches climax. Gem, on the other hand, he knows nothing about.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that'd be great," Stiles says. He sits up, Lexi moving off of him like she knows what's about to happen. She lies down, rolling onto her back, her legs up in the air. Stiles chokes on a gasp.  
  
"She's presenting herself," Derek assures him gently. "It's okay. Just stroke your hand over her belly. She likes that." Gem is lazily lying on his chest now, patiently waiting her turn. Derek finds it kind of sweet, rewarding her by nuzzling his nose across her forehead.  
  
Beside him, Stiles makes a pained, lusting noise and Derek watches as he runs his hand over Lexi's stomach. Lexi reacts by starting to pant softly, her belly rising and falling as Stiles continues to pet her.   
  
"That's it," Derek praises. "See? She loves it." His mouth is dry as he watches Stiles touch his daemon with such kind, careful movements. Lexi is beginning to whine now, snout snapping as her body trembles. "She's ready for more. Now, slowly move your hand down to her rear. You'll probably be able to feel her slick. She looks like she's already wet there."   
  
Stiles brushes his fingers over Lexi's opening. It's a small pink hole, shiny and glistening. "Fuck," he whimpers at the same time Lexi whuffs.  
  
"Can you feel her? How wet she is?" Stiles nods. "I want you to try and see if she can take one of your fingers. Usually I give her an extra two minutes, but she's responding to you well."  
  
"O-Okay." Stiles circles his finger around the fluttering, slick hole. He bites his lip when the first finger slides in and slippery, tight heat clenches down on it greedily. "Shit. She's amazing," he breathes.  
  
Derek watches Lexi's hole open up to Stiles's finger. He closes his eyes as he listens to the sloppy sounds of Stiles moving it in and out. Lexi is panting harshly, whimpering low, hurtful noises. He knows it's from pleasure so he doesn't worry. Can imagine how only one of Stiles's long, thick fingers would fill her up.   
  
Derek opens his eyes at Stiles's surprised moan. He's trying to keep Lexi still but the wolf is having none of it, shoving herself onto his hand so two more fingers slide into her. She bucks her hips with a bark, tongue lolling out as Stiles drives his fingers into her at a fast pace.   
  
"She's close," Derek warns him. Stiles's eyes are wide and startled as his mouth hangs open, watching his fingers with rapt attention as they keep thrusting into Lexi's eager, moist cunt.  
  
"Holy crap, she's—"   
  
Derek knows what's happening. The wonder on Stiles's face as he watches Lexi shiver, right hind leg thumping against the bed while she yips and whimpers through the onslaught of her orgasm. Bursts of fluid flow out of her, running down her taint in a drooling mess of come as she continues to climax, letting out a string of tiny, soft howls. By the time Stiles's fingers slip out, damp and shiny, she's exhausted, belly heaving as she huffs loudly.  
  
"Fucking hell," Stiles murmurs. He looks up at Derek, a light sheen of tears behind his eyes and a spreading wet spot over his—  
  
"You came too," Derek chokes. He's heard that touching another person's daemon is extremely intimate but he never knew you could come from it.   
  
Stiles blushes. "Couldn't help it. _Der_ , she was so tight. I swear I lost circulation in my fingers."   
  
"And your brain it looks like," Derek teases.   
  
Stiles snorts. "Yeah, yeah. You'll probably feel the same way when you finish with Gem."  
  
At the sound of her name, Gem stands up and rolls off of Derek's chest. She lies on the bed, presenting herself much like Lexi had done. Derek sits up too, facing her and Stiles who is glancing down between his wanton daemon and Derek.  
  
"Heh. Well, guess it's my turn to play teacher," Stiles says nervously. "Okay, uh. Don't start slow. If you do, she'll become uninterested and won't respond."  
  
"How do I do that? What does she like?" Derek asks.  
  
Stiles clicks his tongue. "Rub your fingers over her hole. Don't penetrate just yet but keep circling the area. She'll probably start leaking, uh, um quite heavily. When she does you'll know when she's ready to take your first finger."   
  
Derek does as he instructed, trailing his finger down to the red, wet hole between Gem's legs, the flesh swollen and juicy-looking. "C-Can I lick instead? Would she like that?" he asks hesitantly.   
  
Stiles coughs abruptly, nearly choking. "Y-Yeah. Yes." He nods hurriedly, looking at him in awe. "Do you want to go down on her?"  
  
Derek thinks about that tight, slick hole spasming around his tongue, milky come coating his lips and the insides of his mouth as Gem climaxes. "Yes," he croaks out.   
  
Stiles breathes shallowly for a few seconds. When he regains his breath, he smiles reassuringly. "Lick over her hole first, get her even more wet for you. She'll make a noise if she likes it. It should sound like—"  
  
Derek dives down, sweeping his tongue over her hole, slurping at the dribbles of come that spill out. Gem makes a short sound, high and sharp, tail curling around his face as she humps his mouth.   
  
"Like that," Stiles says weakly, watching Gem mewl, her body trembling as Derek eats her out. Her paws scrabble at Derek's hair, tail fur bristled and starting to spike.  
  
"Go really fast. She comes quick if you lap at her. Get right into her. She's super sensitive and if you do it right, she might squirt for you," he explains, voice husky.  
  
Derek seems to take the advice because soon Gem is yowling like a cat in heat, quivering in a way Stiles has never seen before. Derek lets up with a gasp just in time for Stiles to see his daemon come, gushing a hot stream of fluid, body writhing and curving upward as throes of aftershocks shake her small, little body.  
  
Derek's face is covered in it, sticky and white in his stubble. Stiles moans as he sees it drip from the bottom of his boyfriend's chin, moving over to lick some off.  
  
"Did you come too?" he breathes, hoping it's a yes.  
  
Derek nods weakly. "Y-Yeah," he mumbles, looking down at Gem. The fox has its eyes closed, lying limp and sated as slick runs from her hole in stringy, clear globs, the sheets beneath her soaked from her powerful spray.  
  
"Good," Stiles hums. He glances at both their daemons. Lexi's gently panting from her earlier climax, hole puffy and inflamed with a small amount of slick glossing it. Gem is heaving from her orgasm, tail and belly fur damp from her release. He rubs her tummy causing her to yip quietly. "They're so good. Perfect for us."

"Mmm, they are," Derek agrees, running his hand over Lexi's head and scratching behind her ears, smiling when she barks happily and licks his fingers.


	2. daemerging pt 1

"Have you, uh, have you ever wondered what it would feel like if you were—" Stiles stops, eyes alarmingly wide as he bites his lip. He shakes his head. "Never mind," he mutters shyly. Derek just stares at him in confusion.

"What is it?" he questions softly as he watches Stiles thumb nervously at the edge of the blanket that's covering their naked bodies. Gem and Lexi, both asleep, are lying down on the floor beside the bed. They'd treated each other's daemons extra special tonight, bringing them to many multiple orgasms. The animals had climaxed so intensely that afterward the fox and wolf were left sated and breathless before drifting off into an easy, peaceful slumber.

"Just a thought, really. I mean, um, I've always wondered what it'd feel like to be able to experience what she does, y'know? Like, be able to—" 

Derek's breath falters. "Are you saying that you want to daemerge?" he gasps, hesitant but a bit excited. Stiles's cheeks burn a blushing red, eyes lingering on Gem's sleeping form on the floor. Derek follows Stiles's gaze to the fox who's gently breathing in small huffs, ears flicking. Her auburn fur is still a little bit damp, soiled with drying come. Derek feels his cock twitch when he imagines Stiles's mind in her body, yowling and arching as Derek licks into his hole and suckles at his sweet, juicy insides.

Stiles coughs. "We don't have to. I just thought, maybe, as an idea, but if you didn't want to try then—" 

"Yes," Derek croaks out before Stiles can finish. He catches Stiles's surprised eyes and smiles, clasping their hands together under the blanket and squeezing tightly.

A promise.

***

 _I can't believe this is actually happening_ , Derek thinks in awe. Stiles's body is laid out on the bed, eyes closed and in resting. The real Stiles is right in front of him. The fox's eyes aren't grey but brown, a melted whiskey that shines like the essence of Stiles that Derek knows is in there.

Lexi barks, not in a distressed way but in the way she barks when she knows she's about to be rewarded. She circles Stiles, licking the fox's face with determination, tail wagging like crazy.

Derek knows it's because she can sense that Gem is Stiles and, considering the past two weeks of Stiles making her feel good, wants to return the favour. He feels a rush of pride at that—that his daemon wants to give Stiles some pleasure back in return.

As he sits back, watching Lexi guide Stiles down into a lazy, spread out position, Derek decides that he wouldn't mind watching it happen, either.

***

Derek's never seen Lexi act this wild before. She paws at Stiles's belly, licking at the fur covering the fox's chest, flattening it with full swipes of her tongue. Stiles can't talk, can't tell Derek what it feels like. And _fuck_ , it's a damn shame because he's yipping quietly, squirming as Lexi bathes him.

"Yeah, get him nice and wet for you, girl," he finds himself saying, choking on the aftertaste of the words when he realises what he's just said. Stiles just stares at him as if he's amused, as if he likes it, eyes going half-lidded and tongue lolling out when Lexi starts licking around his hole, sniffing the area so she can smell the musky scent that Stiles is secreting.

Stiles is tender and moist, the pink flesh glistening as Lexi licks over it. His limbs are trembling by the time Lexi's tongue penetrates him, whining low and soft, tail swishing.

"Good girl, Lexi. Make him feel good," he breathes. His cock is hard, tenting the front of his jeans. But he won't touch himself. Not yet. Not until Stiles comes first, shaking apart and yowling as he squirts all over Lexi's face.

It's tempting, though, especially as Lexi begins to lick deeper, twisting her head to the side and letting out a heavy whuffing sound when, Derek guesses, she finds the small, squishy gland that will get Stiles to climax. He watches as she starts pushing her head forward, smothering her muzzle into Stiles's mound, and when Stiles starts to buck and make these high, throaty whimpers he knows that Lexi is licking at the bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

"Yes, yes that's it. He's nearly there, girl. Gonna come for you," he groans, can't help himself as he rubs at the growing ache of his cock. Stiles is mewling loudly, body twisting and trembling as Lexi eats him out with vigour. "C'mon, Stiles. You want to feed Lexi your come, don't you?  _Soak_ her in your juices. She's panting for it. Wants your come so bad," he encourages.

A few longer, slurping licks from Lexi, doubled with Derek's coaxing and Stiles is coming with a bunch of breathy little whimpering whines, practically convulsing on the wolf's tongue as he squirts a splash of warm and sticky fluid that drips down Lexi's snout.

 _Shit, that is so fucking hot_ , Derek thinks, can't believe that his daemon has just made his boyfriend  _gush_.

He wants to do that, too. Wonders if, maybe, Stiles could go another round already. Wonders if he'd be too oversensitive, clawing at the air as Derek lifts him up by his hind legs and drags him upward toward his mouth, stroking the tiny, bruised clit with his tongue while feeling the fox tremble and whimper through another orgasm.

"Lexi, bring him here," he murmurs. Stiles is lying on his side, slumped over in ecstasy, and as Lexi gently picks him up by the back of the neck, the fox's body weakly swaying between her jaws as she trots over, Derek knows he has a weird sort of kink for seeing a being completely overused and orgasm-limp.

Stiles looks up at him with tired eyes when Lexi plops him on Derek's lap, eyelids drooping. There's slick still running down his taint and Derek lays the fox on its back, belly up, sliding a finger into Stiles's glistening wet hole. Stiles shivers, yips as a paw curls, hole fluttering around his finger.

Derek's cock throbs painfully, reminding him of his predicament. Stiles's warm body and the slimy feel of come on his fingers makes Derek want to line Stiles's hole up and sink into his clenching, tight cunt.

Derek  _really_ wants to do that.

Stiles must sense his need because he weakly bats at Derek's arm. Derek looks down and catches the sleepy, coy look in the fox's eyes just before Stiles yawns quietly, nose twitching adorably.

"Are you sure?" he murmurs softly, petting Stiles on the head before rubbing his fingertips over the fox's white-tipped ears.

The fox dips its head once and Derek takes it as a nod, breathing out with a shaky sigh. He slowly unzips his fly, cock bobbing out flushed and dripping, slapping against Stiles's belly with a wet smack. He watches Stiles stare at it, sees a sparkle in the fox's tired eyes.

"You ready?" Stiles just yips. "Okay, okay, just let me know if it hurts." Stiles yips again in affirmation. Derek, taking a deep breath, lifts Stiles off of his lap, hands carefully wrapping around the fox's stomach to hold Stiles up, head of his cock nudging at the open, furled hole.

Stiles closes his eyes, mouth falling open on a kitten-like meow as Derek slowly lowers the fox's body down onto his cock, tight plush heat gripping him and pulling him in as Stiles sinks down far enough that he's practically sitting on Derek's dick.

 _He looks perfect like this_ , Derek thinks as he takes in the sight of the fox that's quivering on his lap, tail lashing at the air. He raises Stiles up, bringing him down again, starts a leisured pace of guiding the fox's small body up and down onto his cock.

Stiles just slumps, goes limp, pliable and easy as Derek spears him on his cock, his thick length sliding through the wet mess of juices that are steadily leaking from the fox's cunt. Derek knows he's not going to last, especially when Stiles starts whining in high, vocal notes. He starts lifting his hips, pushing up when he guides Stiles's body down, the extra pressure working for both of them it seems because the fox's hole clenches, milking him as he comes with a choked moan, fucking up into Stiles's slippery slick insides.

By the time every ounce of come is sloshing around in Stiles's cunt, Derek can hear the fox panting loudly, little huffs that sound both satisfied and sexually frustrated. Derek blearily wonders why. He then realises that he'd been pressing the large, thick head of his 8-inch cock against the small nub of nerves inside the fox and that Stiles probably hasn't had enough stimulation to come a second time.

"C'mere, little one," he coos, gently lifting Stiles up and letting his cock slip free. His come streams out immediately, dripping out of Stiles's hole as soon as the plug that had been holding it in is removed. He ignores it to focus his attention on the puffy, stretched opening that's begging for his tongue.

He hefts Stiles's lower body up to his mouth, the upper half of the fox's body curved over his head for support as he licks into the hole, wet flesh giving way with no trouble as he curls and flicks his tongue back and forth. Stiles reacts with a long, wracking shudder, front paws scrabbling in his hair and back paws doing the same on the sides of his face as the fox hurriedly humps his mouth, chirping and chittering.

When Derek starts lavishing the small hard clit that's right there, nestled between soppy wet folds, Stiles's body stops moving altogether, going stiff. Derek frets for a second, not sure what to do. But then the sharp, trembling sighs that are leaving the fox's mouth tell him that he should keep doing what he's doing.

He bites gently at the silky flesh, grazing against it as slow and careful as possible before sucking the little swell into his mouth, knowing that the sensitive nerves will go haywire.

He's right.

Stiles  _purrs_ , the noise vibrating the fox's entire body. Derek hisses as claws dig into his scalp and the hollows of his cheeks as he feels Stiles's clit pulse. His eyes widen when he sees the fox's cunt clenching as it pumps out a creamy, thick substance. It runs down Derek's chin, a tendril managing to catch and hang on the curve of his nose.

" _Shit_ ,  _fuck_ , I don't think I've ever come so hard in my  _life_."

Derek will never admit when he yelps, Gem's body jolting with a small, confused yip like she doesn't realise how she ended up half on Derek's head. Derek places her down on the ground, taking in her ruffled appearance with a faint smile on his lips when she blinks sleepily at him, obviously doped up on orgasm-high.

He watches as Lexi trots over her to and nuzzles her snout into the fox's neck. Gem responds by yawning, licking a stripe up the side of the wolf's face, before curling up in a ball on the floor and closing her eyes. Lexi follows her lead, wrapping her body around the fox's smaller one like a warm, soft fur blanket. Derek's daemon flashes him a toothy, tongue-lolled grin before letting her eyes slip closed to join Gem into sleep.

He turns his head to see Stiles awake on the bed, limbs splayed out lazily with a blissed-out grin. "Gem's pretty tuckered out. You really did a number on me," he teases, letting out a happy, amused chuckle.

Derek snorts, tongue a little word-numb from all the exercise it's been given. "I'm guessing today's a must repeat?"

Stiles's eyes light up before they shift to the side, taking on a dark glint as his lips curve up into a smirk. "You could say that, yes," he muses.

Derek follows Stiles's eyes.

They're staring directly at Lexi.

Derek snaps his eyes back on Stiles, their gazes locking.

Stiles winks.

Derek gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is now multi-chaptered :D


	3. daemerging pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a smug satisfaction while writing this for some reason. Hopefully it was for a good reason ;)

Being in Gem's body had been a  _phenomenal_  experience and one hell of a ride. Of course, that's because Lexi and Derek had taken care of him so thoroughly. Seriously, Stiles had never imagined having a vagina could be so… fulfilling. Literally. No amount of words could express how good it had felt to have Derek inside him, thick and hard and everywhere all at once. Women were lucky as fuck, like oh my God.

Now, it was his turn. His turn to make Derek lose control, come apart under his tongue and cock. It was going to be awesome.  _Hells yeah_.

***

Gem is running circles around the room, yipping excitedly and then slipping through his legs like they're a maze she needs to escape from. He's not that surprised, remembering how Lexi had been quite riled up when she had realised he'd taken over Gem's body.

"Calm down, girl. Derek's not going anywhere," he jokes, kneeling down to pick her up. She licks a long, wet stripe up his face and loudly emphasises her happiness. "Yeah, yeah I know," he chuckles, scratching her on the top of her head. She purrs, eyes sliding shut.

Derek barks.

He turns, hand still petting away at Gem's forehead, to face Derek who is sitting on his hind legs with a look of pure impatient displeasure. He snorts. "Wow, Derek, gotta say. The name sourwolf does do justice." At his words, both of Derek's ears go from sticking straight up to flopping sadly. "Oh my God, you are such a noob," he teases.

Derek growls playfully, lifting a paw and letting it slam down on the floor. It's almost akin to the hand movement Derek does over Stiles's back when he wants Stiles to move during sex.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Grumpywolf," he sighs. He puts Gem down on the floor, watching her gaze up at him in coy surprise before she darts under the bed. Like she knows what's going to happen and wants the best seat in the house to watch. "Sly as a fox, aren't ya," he laughs, shaking his head. She yips from her spot.

Derek trots over to him, until the wolf's standing right in front of him, before rolling onto his back in a display of anything but innocence.

"You're a cocky bastard," he hisses, eyes scouring over the wolf's body as he bites his lip at the dark, velvet-soft fur and pink, juicy mound that's enticing him to get down on his knees and worship it.

Derek whuffs quietly, a smug tongue lolling out and Stiles just  _knows_  he's proud of himself.

He sits himself down on the carpet beside the large wolf, but not before he tugs his shirt off and lets his jeans fall to the floor first. "Oh, you're gonna get it," he promises darkly, running his hand over the expanse of Derek's stomach. "Just not until I get you to come at least once first."

Derek whines, wriggling under Stiles's hand as he sweeps it up and down the wolf's belly, rustling the fur and stimulating the hard points of the small, budded nipples he can feel that are pebbling under his fingertips.

"You like that, huh?" he murmurs, lightly pinching one. Derek jolts, hips rocking up into the air as a shallow whimper falls from his parted, panting snout. "I bet you're wet already, soppy and dripping inside," he continues, rubbing the nipple in-between his fingers.

He's not expecting Derek come just  _like that_. He actually has to stop, close his eyes and reopen them for the sake of just, like, not dying. Because the wolf's soft, almost silent howls of pleasure and desperation are doing a loop-de-loop in his brain. When he gently grazes his fingers through the slippery, clear mess drenching Derek's belly fur he nearly  _does_ die.

"You came untouched," he whispers, eyes wide and hands trembling. His cock is throbbing, hard and flushed red, curved against his abdomen. His promise to Derek flashes back to him and it takes every ounce of self-control in him to not just have Derek right there.

The wolf's heaving, eyes shut and tongue lolling out. The sight brings back memories of Derek spread out on the bed, completely spent and sweaty with a dopey, drugged-up look on his face. It warms the pit of his stomach, churns a fiery need inside of him to see a new post-coital bliss wash over Derek in this form. One that can only be achieved by his dick.

"Okay big guy, I think it's time I make do with my promise, huh?" he says, gently stroking a hand over the wolf's belly. Derek's eyes open, lidded and tired but still comprehending as he tilts his hips up, tail wagging.

He carefully lifts Derek's hind legs up, pulling the wolf's lower body onto his lap. Derek settles easily and doesn't squirm one bit, just waits patiently while Stiles moves him into the position he wants him.

"Such a good boy," Stiles praises, lining up the head of his cock to Derek's entrance. The hole clenches down as he slowly slides in, furling and twitching. He gasps, watching his length sink into tight, suffocating heat. He tries not to go too fast, gives Derek time to adjust as the wolf huffs and puffs, shaking all over.

After a full two minutes of not moving Derek begins to get impatient, starting to make grumbly little sighs as he shifts his body moodily. When Stiles takes a hint and finally rolls his hips, hands nursing the wolf's flanks to guide the movement, Derek rumbles appreciatively.

"Mmm, like this pup? Slow and steady, so you can feel every inch of me?" He rocks forward in small thrusts, holding slight pressure to the wolf's hips to drive Derek into them. "Can feel how wet you are, how you're slicking me up in all your juices. Might let you lick it off after, huh? Would you like that?"

Derek replies with a throaty growl, lying there on his back and taking each thrust with a lazy arch forward, trying to quicken the pace. Stiles gives in. He pulls out further and slides in home, deeper and more thorough, cursing when slippery muscle spasms pave the way.

There's soft mewls coming from under the bed and the immediate thought of Gem humping the bedroom floor, watching them and getting off on their pleasure, is almost too much.

He groans, low and choked, hands clamping tight around Derek's hind legs, eyes silently asking permission. Derek understands, of course he does, whuffing an affirmative reply and panting roughly as Stiles moves the wolf's body to each plunge of his hips, a back and forth, pull and push that has Derek deliciously impaled on the young male's cock.

As the minutes tick by, the velocity of Stiles's rhythm hastens until he's practically ramming up into the wolf's cunt, cooling sweat trailing down his spine and damp strands of hair flopping in his eyes. Derek's no better, rutting and grinding into each heavy, strong stab of Stiles's cock. He's making pained, breathy whimpers and shivering from head to tail, tongue lolling out in ecstasy.

Gem's enjoying it too, if the chitters and chirps from under the bed are any sign.

"Aah, fuck, gonna come. Der. Gonna fill you up, paint your insides white with my seed. Let it drip out of you, warm and messy and  _mine_ ," he moans, snarling out the last word before stilling, balls deep in the wolf's cunt, pumping out rope after rope of come, splattering the trembling walls of Derek's pussy in creamy thickness.

Derek's orgasm follows immediately after, the wolf barking in long, drawn out octaves. Stiles feels the way Derek clenches down, cunt tightening as the wolf's body racks with tremors, before a flood of watery wetness joins his come, squelching loudly and running down Derek's taint after he pulls out with a quiet grunt.

Gem hedges out from underneath the bed at that exact second, nose twitching as she scents the air which is definitely 99.9% of pheromones at the moment. She scurries over, butting her head against Stiles's thigh before tentatively licking at the leftover dribbles of come that are matted in the dark, coarse hairs framing Stiles's cock.

"Gem," Stiles chuckles. She stops, glancing up with a small yip. "Derek needs that more than I do, go take care of him. Clean him up, girl," he urges gently, tipping his chin in the wolf's direction.

Gem obeys, bowing her head to lap at the pink, puffy mound nestled between the wolf's legs. She lathers her tongue over the ripe, flushed clit and Derek yelps.

"Not there, he's too sensitive," Stiles admonishes. Gem listens and stays away from that small area as she continues to lick and slurp at the thin, white strings of Stiles's excess come.

While Stiles watches his daemon clean his boyfriend with slow, lingering caresses of her tongue he sighs happily, leans back against the bed frame and thinks,  _Yeah, this is what family feels like_.


	4. morning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this. Gosh, it's been a while since I last updated. Oops.

Every morning Derek and Stiles will wake up to their daemons heavily resting their heads on their chests, sleepy and content to just sprawl out on their owners' bellies. Gem and Lexi's bodies will be warm from the sunlight streaming in through the loft's wide open windows as it casts its strong, heated rays over their fur coats.

Lexi's soft night fur shines like the finest black leather while Gem's glimmers beautifully like autumn leaves, the pure white streaks of her ruff like handwoven silk and glossy as snow-capped mountain peaks under the light.

If not for the sight of their daemons in the morning, both Derek and Stiles will always wake up to each other's silent presence and soulful stares. To glimpse at the other's bed-headed appearance and fall deeply in love all over again just like that chilly winter's day in New York.

Derek wakes up first most days, Stiles very rarely awake at such an early time. ("It's my precious beauty sleep, Der," he had said once. Derek had just huffed and rolled his eyes, finding it quite humorous how Gem was curled around Stiles's neck and glaring at him as if to dare him to disagree.) He'll often end up staring with rapt, loving attention at his boyfriend, indulgent in just admiring him as he patiently waits for him to wake up.

Stiles's face will be lax, but never expressionless, not ever, even in sleep. His eyebrows will be creased in the middle a little, not in frustration, maybe impatience, and his lips will curl upward and pout in the most adorable fashion, as if he's about to be kissed (though judging by how often he softly murmurs under his breath, slurring the words in a way that makes them sound gooey and sweet, Derek guesses that somewhere in his dreams he actually is).

Today when Derek wakes up, blinking groggily as the sunlight spilling in from the window gently sears below his eyelids, he realises that Lexi is not sleeping on his abdomen like she usually does, nor is she resting beside him.

It takes him a few more seconds to notice that Stiles is also gone, his side of the bed cold and missing of his warmth.

"S-Stiles?" Derek knows he probably sounds panicked, but he can't help the loud and persistent alarm bells in his head from ringing. It's not normal for Stiles to be out of bed, or even  _awake_ this early. Something has to be wrong…

He all but sprints down the stairs, bare feet slipping and nearly sliding dangerously on the floorboards.

There's no one in the kitchen when he inclines his head around the corner to check.

No Stiles whistling a happy, carefree tune under his breath as he's brewing a pot of dark, rich coffee. No Stiles casually leaning against the stove while he's cooking up bacon and tater tots, the steam rising from the pan and spicing up the morning atmosphere with the fresh, smoky smell of breakfast.

He would have heard Stiles humming from down the hallway if he'd been in the bathroom, which only leads Derek to the last room in the loft his boyfriend could be.

The living room is quiet. At first he can't hear anything, not the TV blaring out the _Star Wars_ theme song (honestly, Stiles re-watches that movie so many times Derek knows the entire thing word for word), or the sounds of Stiles cheering as he wins yet another race in Mario Kart (that game will be the death of Derek one day, his kart skids in so many directions and he loses 9 times out of 10).

Suddenly, though, the quiet is no longer what he hears.

"Ah…  _ahhhh_ …"

It takes Derek a few seconds to decipher the noise, the second one much more distinguishable and easy for him to recognise.

"Mmm, Gem…  _yeaah_ …"

Derek holds in a startled gasp when he rounds the corner and stops at the entrance to the living room.

Stiles is sprawled out on the couch, legs splayed wide and eyes fluttering shut as Gem eats him out. She's nothing if overeager, her snout in his ass and lapping at Stiles's hole with pleased little huffs.

It's one of the hottest things Derek's ever seen in his life.

He watches as Gem starts batting at Stiles's cock, every flick and curl of her paw almost as if she's done it before and is confident in her fondling technique. It doesn't look like she's being gentle in the slightest, but knowing how Stiles likes it rough in bed he'd kind of predicted that Gem would understand she can be a bit rough with him too.

" _Ah_ , fuuuuck," Stiles swears, throwing his head back and slinging an arm over his face as Gem's paw slaps against the flushed head of his bobbing cock.

Derek's hand grasps tightly at where it's holding onto the wall in an effort to stop himself from making any sudden noise or movement that could deter Gem from her task. She's got Stiles beautifully at her mercy and he's not interrupting this. At least not until Stiles has striped his belly and chest in come.

Gem must not sense his presence. She keeps up at her task, moving her head in small inclines to get to the deepest part of Stiles. The part that, Derek knows, is wet and musky and such a delicacy when presented to you on such a fine, mole-dotted perky platter.

"Gem… c'mon… quit playin' and let me come," Stiles groans. It's now that Derek can see the faint curl of Stiles's toes, the small lurch of his abdomen. This only happens when Stiles is barely hanging on, left waiting for release for more than he can take. Gem must have been working him up to this for almost an hour.

Gem chitters, almost as if she's laughing as she licks slowly over Stiles's hole. Derek smirks. Cheeky little thing.

" _Ugh_ ," Stiles pants, a fresh line of pre-come leaking onto the pool on his stomach. "I'm not eating you out for a  _year_. No, y'know what? The rest of  _eternity_ ," he gasps.

Gem squeaks indignantly, biting down into the meat of Stiles's left butt cheek and leaving a red set of teeth marks bruised against the flesh. Stiles chokes on a cry, arching forward with a thrust of his hips.

"Ow.  _Hey_ , no fair!"

Derek snorts and considers walking over and alerting Stiles of his presence, but then where's the fun in that? No. He'll stay right where he is and watch Gem turn his boyfriend into a debauched mess.

Gem obviously understands what he's decided, her grey eyes glinting. She locks eyes with him as she licks at the small puddle of pre-come on Stiles's stomach, purring silkily, tail swishing.

She's teasing him too.

Gem soaks up the attention accordingly, rubbing her head up and down Stiles abdomen. Scent marking him. Damn, the little vixen. She knows what she's doing to Derek's self-control and is obviously enjoying it.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die," Stiles groans and Derek winces in sympathy. Gem's licking the head of Stiles's cock, dragging her tongue over the ripe skin like it's an ice cream cone. Derek's surprised Stiles has lasted this long. He's been under Gem's "care" before and he can admit that the fox knows plenty of ways to trigger an orgasm. With her tongue, especially.  

Suddenly out of nowhere, Lexi appears, her lithe body slinking around the back of the couch. She starts sniffing at Stiles's chest, blue eyes curious. With no warning, she begins swiping her tongue over both of his nipples.

" _Hng_ … mmm," Stiles moans, eyes squeezed shut. Lexi continues her assault on his nipples, biting at them gently with small noises of pleasure as Gem purrs, egging the wolf on as she's still licking at Stiles's leaking cock.

Derek can only stare as both fox and wolf bring his lover to orgasm. He sees the signs. The taut stretch of Stiles's limbs and the shaky convulsions racking through his body. He  _hears_  the signs. Loud inhales and whimpering exhales with breathy sighs between them. He watches as Stiles comes all over himself, cock spurting three long stripes over his own chest, some catching on Gem's snout and in Lexi's fur.

Gem sneezes almost instantly, before licking her snout clean of the milky substance. Lexi shakes herself off like the canine she is, yipping happily before trotting over to Derek and licking his hand.

Derek lowers his other hand, patting her head and rubbing his fingers through her come-soiled fur. He brings his hand up to his mouth, running his tongue across the flesh where the sticky, wet mess streaks his palm. The salty flavour of  _Stiles_  hits his taste buds and his eyelids flutter.

Stiles is staring at him when he opens his eyes, amber irises warm with content. "Mornin', sleepy head," he mumbles softly, and Derek can't help but smile.


End file.
